wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre
Pierre is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #10 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good with a skill level around 830-850, and plays with Jackie or David. In Baseball his team consists of Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, and Theo. He is around 1100 in skill (the 8th best player). Pierre '''plays in the Baseball teams of Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing he is great, with about 1100-1200 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball he is in Pro Class at 1376+ and plays with Misaki and Shohei. In Swordplay he is at 1361+ in skill and is the 10th best, and is in Pro Class. He isn't in Pro Class in Table Tennis, but is good at 626+. He is the 8th best PRO in Cycling, coming 8th out of 98th. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Pierre is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Wii Sports" articles, for making 100 edits on "Master CPU" articles, '''and for '''making an edit on a French Miis articles. *His Japanese name is Piēru. *'Pierre' is never a PRO in the sports that involve tennis. * In both Boxing and Swordplay, Pierre is the 10th best player. * Also, in both Cycling and Baseball, Pierre is the 8th best player. * In the Swordplay Showdown reverse stages, every time he appears, he wears gold armor. The only stages that are an exception to this are Stages 9 and 19. In stage 9 he wears purple armor, and in stage 19 he wears thin purple armor. * Pierre is never seen with red armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre's name is French, which is strange, considering most CPUs in the Wii games have English, Japanese, Brazilian and Spanish names. This makes Pierre unique in a way. * His name means "rock" in French. * Pierre appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 19, and 20. * Pierre is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * One of his facial expressions is featured in every template. These templates are used to mark users that were operated by a blocked user on this wiki. * '''Pierre '''is the worst Mii in Baseball to not play in every Baseball position at least once. * He is the best player in Cycling not to be a Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Gallery PierreDACotQR.JPG|Pierre's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-3-6.png|Pierre's badge (Wii Sports edits). Badge-35-5.png|Pierre's badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-79-0.png|Pierre's badge (French edits) Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-39-753_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-46-630_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions. 53- Pierre's Team.jpg|Pierre's Baseball Team. PierreSwordplay.jpg|Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Pierre Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Pierre. Pierre.png|Pierre watching a Table Tennis Match. Pierre_clarinet.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-01-14 (16).png|Pierre and his teammates Shohei and Misaki in Basketball. 2018-02-07 (15).png|Pierre in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (35).png|Pierre in Boxing. 20180210_072320.jpg|Pierre in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0146.JPG|Pierre in Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (40).png|Pierre doubling up with David in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (39).png|Pierre doubling up with Jackie in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|Pierre with Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, and Kentaro. 2018-05-25 (29).png|Pierre in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-10 (11).png|Pierre pitching in Baseball. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0500.JPG|Pierre playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0713.JPG|Pierre sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (13).png|Pierre (right) in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (51).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Pierre, and Silke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Pierre participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chris participating in Flag Footrace with Pierre as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Flag Footrace with Victor as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Pierre in Bowling-0.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre (left) carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Alisha and Pierre participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1709.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rin, Pierre, Sandra and Rainer participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Rin and Misaki participating in Hide n Hunt in Wii Party.png IMG 1942.jpg IMG 1952.jpg MiitopiaPierreImage.jpg|Pierre in Miitopia. IMG_2743.jpg|A happy Pierre. 5- Master.jpg Asami, Pierre and Pablo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pierre, Sakura and George participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake,_Sandra_and_Pierre_participating_in_Saucer_Snap_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, David, Sandra and Kentaro participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 2885.jpg Vincenzo,_Pierre_and_Emily_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Ursula,_George,_Alisha_and_Pierre_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Lucia,_Pierre_and_Yoko_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre,_Siobhan,_Abe_and_Sota_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Jackie,_Matt_and_Pierre_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Stephanie and Eddy participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Eddy and Marisa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Victor, Pierre and Sakura participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party. Asami, Pierre and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Pierre, Gabriele, Ursula and Misaki participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Oscar,_Giovanna_and_Elisa_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_party.png Pierre,_Keiko,_Theo_and_Rin_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png George,_Pierre_and_Asami_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Stephanie, Lucia and Pierre participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Pierre, Miyu, Andy and Haru participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Pierre, Helen, Barbara and Luca participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Pierre, Keiko, David and Sandra participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Elisa participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Pierre, Susana, Eva and Kentaro participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Pierre, Midori, Theo and Sandra participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Tomoko Helen and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Pierre, Eva, David and Rin participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Lucia, Pierre and Jackie participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Pierre in rhythm boxing.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(97).jpg MarioKart7PierreImage.png Pierre in Golf.png Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 49 Pierre Golem Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Blue Males Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Quintuple Pro Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor